Eliminator
"Eliminator" was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter, charged primarily with assassinating enemy targets. Biography Early Life "Eliminator" originally resided on an unknown island in the Southern Universe, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of his kind. However, after Mata Nui deemed his species a failure and engineered an earthquake to purge them from the Matoran Universe, "Eliminator" was left as one of the few survivors. With the League of Six Kingdoms having recently disbanded, "Eliminator" would make a name for himself as a mercenary, accepting any and all assignments given to his services. Rising in prominence with the expansion of the Dark Hunters, he would eventually be recruited by The Shadowed One, who sought to enlist his skills in his organization rather than compete with him. Dark Hunters "Eliminator" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Eliminator" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectoid-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. Toa Mangai 1,001 years ago, The Shadowed One leased the services of "Eliminator", Krekka, and Nidhiki to Makuta Teridax, who was enacting the first phase of his Grand Plan to seize control over the Great Spirit Robot but was finding himself continuously marred by the interference of the local Toa Team. Under the guise of the local Turaga, Teridax instructed Krekka and Nidhiki to isolate the Toa and recover the six Great Disks necessary to craft the Kanohi Vahi whilst "Eliminator" hunted the Toa Mangai and the Po-Matoran Chronicler, Kodan. Using his unique Lightning capabilities, "Eliminator" was able to murder eight of the remaining Toa, damaging their neural circuitry to prevent them from being revived in the Red Star. With only Toa Lhikan remaining, "Eliminator" departed Metru Nui, leaving his fellow Dark Hunters to finish the job. With Nidhiki and Krekka ultimately failing to suppress the formation of a new Toa Team, however, the pair of Dark Hunters were murdered by Makuta Teridax, who then proceeded to drain the power from Metru Nui's Core Processor and trigger the Great Cataclysm, causing the Matoran Universe to crash upon Aqua Magna and creating a universal shockwave, ravaging the domes of the Matoran Universe. Fearful that Nidhiki and Krekka had failed to complete the operation without him, "Eliminator" returned to Metru Nui to carry out an investigation. Returning to the Sea Gates of Ko-Metru, "Eliminator" confronted the convoy of Airships piloted by the Toa Metru. With Toa Vakama on a quest to reclaim the Kanohi Vahi, the remaining five Toa confronted the Dark Hunter. When his role in the deaths of the Toa Mangai was uncovered, however, the Toa Metru assaulted "Eliminator" with the full fury of their Elemental Powers, humiliating the Dark Hunter and prompting him to return to Odina in shame, carefully avoiding mention of the encounter. Despite the overall failure of the Metru Nui operation, "Eliminator" was celebrated for dispatching the Toa Mangai on a mission that claimed the lives of his two fellow Dark Hunters. As tensions between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters continued to mount, The Shadowed One assigned "Eliminator" the task of silencing treacherous Dark Hunters, preventing their intelligence from reaching the Brotherhood of Makuta. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm, "Eliminator" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations to destabilize Brotherhood rule. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, "Eliminator" was forced to abandon his activities and seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, "Eliminator" soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Eliminator" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, "Eliminator" would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Eliminator" and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, "Eliminator" was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Eliminator" once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually began to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Upon his indoctrination into the Dark Hunter organization, "Eliminator" was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor designed to attract shadows around his body and blend his appearance into darker environments. This armor was equipped with noise-canceling technology as well as four Kanoka launchers, with Kanoka Disks originating from Ga-Metru, Ko-Metru, Po-Metru, and Ta-Metru. Possessing low-level Lightning capabilities, "Eliminator" was able to produce powerful electric surges from his talons, which were powerful enough to fry the circuitry of a target's neural pathways and permanently scramble their processors, leaving them incapable of revival in the Red Star. "Eliminator" often used these talons to silence high-value targets, such as the Toa Mangai. Trivia *"Eliminator" was built by Rob Drabkowski and submitted into the BIONICLE: Dark Hunters contest. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins